The Winger
|Birth place = Tsukuba, Ibaraki, Japan|names = Shadow Winger Takashi Okano Okano The Winger The W*inger Dragon Winger|height = |weight = |trainer = El Gran Apache Miguel Perez Silver King El Texano|debut = August 2, 1992}} is a Japanese professional wrestler better known by his ring name . He worked in the past for Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), and Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS (FREEDOMS). In both BJW and FREEDOMS, Okano his a former two-times BJW Junior Heavyweight Champion, a former one-time BJW Tag Team Champion, a former two-times King of FREEDOM World Tag Team Champion and a former one-time UWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Early days (1992-1997) On August 2, 1992 Okano made his debut in W★ING teaming to Iceman losing to The Headhunters for the WING World Tag Team Championships. On July 11, 1993 he would receive his first singles title oppurtunity, unsuccessfully challenging Dr. Wagner Jr. for the CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship. But the promotion would folled the following year. He would soon made his his debut in IWA Japan. Four days later he would recieved a shot for the IWC Middleweight Championship unsuccessfully challenging Misterioso. He would later start a feud with Yukihiro Kanemura. This would led to Hair vs Mask match which he lost. After that he would start to wrestle under his real name Takashi Okano and he would left IWA in 1997 and he moved to Big Japan Pro Wrestling. Big Japan Pro Wrestling (1997-2005) After Okano left IWA Japan he would later participate in the 5 Way Scramble with Shoji Nakamaki losing to Kengo Kimura and Takashi Ishikawa on June 3. After that he would start teaming with Shadow WX and he would remask to Shadow Winger. On March 4, 1998 Winger and WX would defeat Yoshihiro Tajiri and Ryuji Yamakawa for the BJW Tag Team Champions. They would lost the titles to Yamakawa and Nakamaki on August 9, 1998. After that he would return to his The Winger gimmick would later defeat Fantastik for BJW Junior Heavyweight Champion on April 29, 1999. But he would vacate the title to put the belt on the line in a round-robin tournament on May 30. He would not manage to win the tournament. On July 1, 2000 Winger would defeat Trent Acid for the CZW World Junior Heavyweight Champion. He would lost the title to Men's Teioh on September 15, 2000. On March 3, 2002 Winger would defeat Acid to regain the BJW Junior Heavyweight Champion. He would lost the title to Homicide on November 15. After that he would left BJW in 2005. Apache Pro Wrestling Army (2005-2009) After Winger left BJW he would join Apache Pro Wrestling Army and he would later form a tag team with GENTARO. On September 23, 2007, The Winger and GENTARO defeated Jun Kasai and Jaki Numazawa to win the WEW Tag Team Championship. They would loose the titles to Tokyo Gurentai (MAZADA and NOSAWA Rongai) on April 17, 2008. The following year, Apache Pro-Wrestling Army folded. Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS (2009-2017) After the folding of Apache Pro-Wrestling Army, The Winger officially made Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS his new home promotion, debuting at the promotion's first ever event on September 2, in the main event, teaming with GENTARO in a losing effort against the team of Taka Michinoku and TAJIRI. In 2013 he would participate in a tournament to crown the first King of FREEDOM World Champion but he would lost to Gurukun Driver at the first round. In 2014 he would take part of a tournament with with The Great Kojika to crown the first King of FREEDOM Tag Team Champions. Winger and Kojika would defeat Takashi Sasakiand Tatsuhito Takaiwa to become the inagural champions. They lost the titles to Jun Kasa andJun KasaiMasashi Takeda on September 23. On May 11, 2016 Winger defeated Kotaro Nasu to become the UWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion. He lost the title to GENTARO on August 11. On November 26, 2015 Winger and GENTARO defeated Daisuke Masaoka and Kamui to win the King of FREEDOM World Tag Team Championship. Winger and GENTARO retained the titles for almost a year becoming the longest reigning champions and also the most defending champions. They would lose the titles to HAYATA and Yuya Susumu on September 15, 2016. In May 2017 Winger would be release from his FREEDOMS contract due to they couldn't contact him, therefore becoming a freelancer. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving Senton **Plancha Suicida (Frog splash) *'Signature moves' **Frankensteiner **Missile Dropkick **Piledriver **Tope con Hilo *'Entrance themes' **"W★INGER (BLOODS)" by W★INGER Music Collection **"Hotel California" by The Eagles Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Shadow WX **BJW Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS' **King of FREEDOM World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with The Great Kojika (1) and GENTARO (1) **UWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **King of FREEDOM Tag Team Championship Tournament (2014) **Jun Kasai Produce Deathmatch tournament (2011) *'International Wrestling Association of Japan' **WWA International Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Apache Pro-Wrestling Army' **WEW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Takashi Sasaki (1) and GENTARO (1) **WEW Provisional Tag Team Championship Tournament (2007) – with Takashi Sasaki **Jun Kasai Produce Deathmatch tournament (2006) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Best of the Best I Luchas de Apuestas record External links *Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS profile *Cagematch.net profile Category:Wrestlers Category:W★ING alumin Category:IWA Japan Roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Apache Pro Wrestling Army roster Category:Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS roster